


cut from marble

by willowcabins



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future fic where Mina is reborn and Lucy is the one to stumble across her first instead of Dracula; or Lucy and Mina at University</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut from marble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



cut from marble

Sometimes, Lucy really regretted her arrogance. She bit her lip, furiously scribbling down the nuances of  Farraday’s law as her professor effortlessly explained it. She pressed her eyes  closed, hoping desperately that the act of writing down would help her  understand this nebulous concept. She made a mental note never  ever to take “ physics 101” for her science option when there were classes like “science for the arts student” instead. She opened her eyes again and copied down the rest of the slide, pushing down the rising bile of panic.

A girl was pushing herself down the aisles to sit down next to Lucy. Lucy looked up and smiled weakly.

“Hey,” she said to the brunette who always sat next to her in this chemistry class.

“Ah I  overslept ! God I’m so angry with myself,” the young woman replied in a hoarse whisper , dumping her messenger bag and taking out her notebook quickly. Lucy looked away from the slides to smile at her.

“It’s  okay, you can borrow my notes if you want. Though I have  no idea what’s going on.”

“ Farraday’s law too much for you?” the brunette joked. Lucy frowned.

“You understand it?” she asked, genuinely confused.

“Yes, I mean it’s pretty simple, right?” The other student’s brow was furrowed in equal honest confusion. “Any change in the magnetic environment of a coil of wire will cause a certain amount of voltage to be "induced" in the coil.”

“Yeah, no that  isn’t simple,” Lucy muttered, annoyed. The girl grinned.

“I’ll help you. What are you doing this afternoon?”

“This afternoon?”

“Yeah, I was planning on starting my study plan for the midterm. Join me?” Lucy blinked in surprise.

“Oh. Yeah! I mean, yeah that would be amazing.”

“Awesome. My name’s Mina, by the way.”

“Lucy,” she replied, smiling. 

 

The afternoon stretched out in the library; they read the chapter on  Farraday’s law together, and although Mina somehow almost instantly, intuitively seemed to understand it, she spent the next three hours explain the principles and showing her how they worked in example questions. Nine scrap pages of math problems  later, Lucy buried her head in the crook of her elbow.

“My brain hurts. How do you  do this?” Lucy asked, staring up at Mina. Mina grinned.

“I think this is how my brain works,” she said with a shrug. Lucy grinned.

“Okay, Miss Smarty-Pants. Let’s go get some dinner though; I’m starving.” Mina frowned and 

glanced down at her bag awkwardly. Lucy’s grin widened. “I’m buying, Mina. I owe you one for all this,” she gestured at the papers of work. Mina rolled her eyes.

“You don’t owe me anything! It was my pleasure.”

“Well, let me treat you to this anyway. I know this  amazing Korean place two blocks from my apartment. Come on.”

Lucy packed up her stuff quickly and Mina sighed, smile pulling at her lips. “I’m not imposing on your hospitality?” She  asked, flickers of joy in her eyes at the prospect of a hot meal which wasn’t burnt or mac and cheese.

“I’m pretty sure that’s impossible for you,” Lucy told her, linking her arm with Mina’s. Mina grinned.

“Well that is truly excellent news,” she decided. “I could use a friend like you.”

With Mina’s help, Lucy ended up getting an A- in that dumb required  Physics class she had been sure she would have failed without Mina. Mina, on the other hand, learnt that her new friend was not only incredibly resourceful, but also an excellent  cook , which made for great study parties.

 

Lucy placed a glass of wine on the edge of Mina’s notes and sat down opposite her on the kitchen table. Mina hummed a “thank you”, though she didn’t look up from the calculations she was currently working through. Lucy crinkled her nose.  “Chemistry?” She  asked, mild distaste evident in her voice. Mina looked up and grinned.

“ Yup. It’s my 300 level inorganic chemistry class.” Lucy threw up her hands.

“Say no more, Mina, you know your chemistry talk makes me feel dizzy.” Mina chuckled.

“It’s true,” she agreed. “What are you doing?” she asked, taking a sip of the wine and watching Lucy open up her  macbook .

“I’m finishing my essay for Metaphysics.”

“God, I don’t know  how you do that abstract philosophy stuff,” Mina teased. Lucy poked her head over her computer and fixed Mina with a glare.

“Rude.”

Two minutes later, Mina looked up again. “You haven’t typed a single word yet,” she pointed out. Lucy peaked over the computer and grinned ruefully.

“I needed to check Facebook,” Lucy admitted.

“Anything exciting?”

“Just Jonathan posting about his thoughts on graduate school.”

“We still have a year before we need to think about that.”

“Yeah,” Lucy agreed, chewing her lip nervously. 

“What?”

“My parents want me to go to law school.”

“You want to go, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Well?”

“What medical schools are you going to apply to?”

“I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought of it yet.” Lucy narrowed her eyes at Mina. 

“That’s a lie,” Lucy admonished. Mina blushed.

“Well, you know, I was looking at what my grades had to be for some of the better ones, like MIT…” Mina trailed off, embarrassed. Lucy grinned.

“This is great!” she decided. “We can go to graduate school in the same city!”

“In the same city?” Mina asked, brow furrowed. Lucy waved it off and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“My father wants to me follow his footsteps and apply to Harvard Law,” she admitted with a shrug. “I’m just not sure.” Mina blinked in surprise.

“Wow, Lucy.  Wow .”

“What?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Kidding, I love you.” Mina chuckled, took another sip of wine and then looked back down at her homework.

“Did I distract you?”

“Yes. Now go do your essay so we can get good enough grades to even  consider graduate school.”

 

They stayed in Virginia over their last summer. Lucy worked for the innocent project  and Lucy’s dad, a well-established private physician, let Mina work for him over the summer. It was amazing; the two of them, living together. 

Mina’s 21 st birthday was on a Friday in June. “Ugh, I don’t want to do anything,” Mina complained. “Can’t you just make me that amazing  courgette bread and we watch a movie?”

“That’s what we did last Friday!”

“Well,  It’s my favorite Friday activity.”

“Mina,” Lucy whined. “We need to do something interesting.”

“Can we learn about plants?”

“That’s not interesting.”

“I don’t know, from what I hear  Virgina’s botanical garden is an incredibly rich source of 

knowledge…”

“We can go to the botanical garden on Saturday.”

“Really?”

“Well, I mean it  is your birthday. You do get to call the shots to some extent.”

“Does that mean I can veto going to a bar?”

“ nope !”

“Why not?”

“You’re finally legal! This might be the only time you ever get to savour it!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m pretty sure you’ve never been carded in your life.”

“That’s something I should boast about, right?”

“The only reason you’ve never been carded is because you’ve never been to a bar!”

“Well, I mean there was that one time where you and I accidentally went to a restaurant where they asked to see our ID because they served alcohol…”

“Mina!”

“Fine! I’ll go to a bar with you!”

“ Yayyyyyy !!!”

“But only you!”

“What?”

“We’re not going to invite anyone else.”

“Not even Jonathan?”

“No, not Jonathan. Let’s make it a girl’s night out.” Lucy shrugged.

“That’s cool with me,” she chirped happily. She opened several different tabs on her chrome. Mina leaned over and narrowed her eyes.

“What are you doing?” She asked suspiciously.

"Well, if we're only going to go to a bar once, it had better be a good one."

"These all look ridiculously expensive, Lucy..."

"My dad's paying!"

"What?"

"He says you're basically his other daughter, so he wanted to treat you...."

"But he's already gotten me this job...."

"Don't worry about it Mina," Lucy brushed it off. 

 

On Mina's birthday, Lucy woke her up 15 minutes earlier with a freshly baked blueberry muffin with a candle in it. Mina laughed and blew out the candle as Lucy settled at the end of her bed. 

"You have a bunch of presents waiting for you in the kitchen," Lucy murmured before she extended her own meticulously wrapped package. Mina looked down at the package; it was too light and too small to be a book. Mina frowned, and unpacked it to reveal a box. She  opeed it; inside was an exact replica of her mother's wedding ring on a small delicate gold chain. Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"You were so upset when you lost the real think back in First Year," she murmured, filling Mina's silence uncertainly. Mina pulled the ring out of the box and stared at it  reverently , holding the chain up to the light. It was so thin it was almost weightless, sparkling. Lucy leaned forward and brushed away the  tear  from Mina's cheek before Mina had even realised she was crying. "It's beautiful," she murmured. Lucy blushed ad stared down at her hands demurely.

"I just needed to find a  jeweller ..." Lucy bega n . "Otherwise I would have  done it sooner."

" It’s perfect," Mi na assured her. 

 

"THis is the first of four bars," Lucy explained, sitting Mina down on the blush chairs. "They have the  _best_ cocktails in all of London."

"The best?" Mina asked, raising an eyebrow. Her hair was elegantly curled, framing her face. The ring Lucy had just given her glittered where it hung around her neck. Lucy grinned and walked to the bar.

Mina looked around, admiring the strange poems printed all over the walls. A young man approached her table, staring at her. "Hello," he purred, smiling at her. "It always makes me sad to see a woman drinking on her own." Mina smiled polietly.

"I'm not," she assured him. "My friend is just getting us some drinks."

"She is?" He asked, continuing to stare at Mina. Mina shifted under his gaze, slightly uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" She prompted when he continued to just stand there.

"You look like someone I once knew," the man said. Mina smiled tightly.

"I don't recognise you, though," she disagreed. "I don't think we've met."

"Your name is Mina?" He asked, titling his head. She blinked, surprised.

"Yes?"

"My name is Alexander Grayson," He said. "What are you drinking?"

"My friend is getting a drink for me right now."

"Let me buy you one."

"My friend is, though." Alexander Grayson smiled, and there was a predatory glint in his eye that made Mina uncomfortable. She shifted under his gaze and bit her lip. Lucy approached her from the bar, her face darkening at Grayson.

"Can I help you?" She asked, slipping into the seat next to Mina and giving Mina her cocktail.

"I was just asking Ms. Harker to join me for a drink," he hummed. Lucy glanced at Mina, and reading her distress, leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Mina leaned into the kiss, her jaw relaxing as Lucy licked into her. Alexander Grayson shifted, uncomfortable at the end of the table. Lucy didn't even look up, cupping Mina's cheek lightly as her spine quivered with pent up excitement. Mina's hand anchored itself in Lucy's hair,  tilting her head upwards to allow her better access. When Lucy next opened her eyes, Alexander Grayson was long gone. She broke the kiss delicately.

"Sorry," she mumbled, slightly breathless. "I just needed him to leave."

"Don't apologise," Mina whispered, her heart fluttering dangerously fast. "Just kiss me again."


End file.
